Bite
by ChernobylKrigare
Summary: Nakatsu suffers a mishap while camping. Nakatsu x Kayashima. Rated for boys love and a bit of raunchy language.
1. Chapter 1

BOYS LOVE WARNING. Nothing happens, but the idea is there.

I liked the Japanese drama more than the comics, so this is more based on that than the manga (especially in the appearances of the characters.)

…………

The sun was setting love over the hills. Below, the city sparkled, the lights brighter than the sky.

"It's so pretty!" Mizuki sighed.

"I guess," Sano mumbled, though he also gazed in awe at the lights.

"Yeah," Nakatsu stretched his arms behind his head and groaned. "Mo. I'm going to the tens. I'm beat."

Sano waved to him, but Mizuki was so caught up in the sights and Sano that she didn't notice him as he left. Nakatsu looked at the girl but ignored her. He was finally coming to terms with her and Sano ending up together.

Kayashima stood and followed the soccer star. He jogged to catch up, but still remained behind him, not wanting to invade the red-head's space. Nakatsu noticed him right away and stopped, waiting for him.

"Why are you so far behind? C'mon!" Kayashima smiled to himself and once he reached Nakatsu's side, the red head spoke, "You tired too?"

The psychic blushed slightly. Of course he wasn't. It was only eight-o-clock at night. He only wanted to spend every moment possible with his roommate. He had formed a crush on Nakatsu when they moved in to the dorm together. Now that Nakatsu had accepted that he was capable of loving men -even if the oblivious boy didn't know Mizuki was a girl- Kayashima felt that he actually stood a chance with him now.

"No," Kayashima answered. "I'm just tired of getting bit by bugs."

"Ah, yeah," Nakatsu nodded. "There are way too many of them, ne?" They reached the fold-up tent and Nakatsu grabbed the flap first. He tugged on the zipper, but something round and black fell onto his hand.

"FUCK!" Nakatsu jerked his arm away, sending the bug flying. "FUCK! SHIT!"

"It bit you," Kayashima said, watching his friend shake his hand as if to swat the pain off.

Nakatsu gripped his arm. "Yeah, the fuckin' thing bit me. It smarts." Though he was wincing, he still flashed his most charming smile at his best friend. "I told ya, Too many fuckin' bugs!"

Kayashima smiled and unzipped the tent. Nakatsu scrambled in first, eager to escape the feasting parasites outdoors. Kayashima flicked on the lantern when he crawled onto his sleeping bag. He found a white box in his rucksack and rooted through it.

"I have some ointment here," Kayashima offered and handed a red tube to the injured boy.

"Thanks 'Shima," Nakatsu smiled and quickly rubbed the lotion over the red welt on his hand. "You're a lifesaver here."

Kayashima rolled his eyes but frowned. "That looks terrible," he commented on the bleeding, swelled skin.

Nakatsu kept grinning. "It hurt but, its sort of going numb now. And tingly."

Not sure if the ointment was supposed to numb it or not, Kayashima lied down on his sleeping bag. Nakatsu looked alright, and his aura was still cheery enough. He wasn't worried.

"Goodnight, Kayashima," Nakatsu yawned and snuggled under his cover, facing away from him.

"Goodnight," the black haired boy replied, watching the boy's back even after he turned off the light.

………….

Taiki woke an hour later, alarmed. He felt Nakatsu's aura before he even saw it. Dark red, purple. Even black. Pain. Severe pain.

Taiki turned on the lamp and rolled over to his roommate.

"Nakatsu…?"

Shuichi was curled in a ball clutching his stomach, shaking and sweating. H groaned and looked up with tired eyes. He winced. "Ow..ow!" he breathed.

"Taiki panicked. "What-what's wrong?"

"Arm hurts.. And my stomach," Nakatsu moaned. He was terribly pale and convulsing, and even started crying. "God…ow!"

Nakatsu was also gripping his hand. Taiki could see that the bite had swollen worse and had turned a dark red with purple bruises forming from where the skin around it had died. Whatever had bitten him was poisonous.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Taiki yelled, "SANO!! SANO!!" He heard movement from the other tent and called one more desperate plea. "SANO!!"

"Kayashima? What's wrong?" The track runner appeared in seconds, quickly barging in to their tent to see what the problem was. His eyes were more awake and alarmed than he had ever appeared before. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Nakatsu's sick," Kayashima hastily explained. "We have to get him some help!"

Sano took one look at his best friend and nodded. "The nearest ranger station is about a mile from here. We can call an ambulance from there."

"Let's go." Kayashima shook Nakatsu to get his attention. "We're leaving, ok? You're going to be ok."

Shuichi looked up at him, wanting to smile at him to reassure him, but could only manage a nod. He wasn't sure what felt worse- the agonizing pain in his stomach or seeing the terror of his roommate.

Sano was much stronger than the psychic, so he started to hoist the soccer player onto his back. Nakatsu yelped as it jarred his stomach and tried to curl back up. Kayashima rubbed his back softly. Nakatsu could feel his hand shaking.

"It's..ok," he muttered before he passed out.

……………………..

Sirens woke Nakatsu from his sleep. Someone was crying and saying "I can't see it. I can't see it." and people were shouting. His chest burned and he felt himself jerk upwards. The shouting stopped.

"Pulse is back to normal."

He tried to open his eyes but found it hard. His hand hurt, and he realized it was because someone was squeezing it so tightly that it blocked the blood flow.

He was lying down, but moving. Something was on his face. He reached his hand up -why was it so hard?- to see what it was. His blurry eyes opened in confusion. A mask. Oxygen mask.

He blinked. Two strangers were sitting on either side of him, wearing paramedic uniforms.

"Nakatsu?" one of them -a woman- spoke to him. "Hang in there, sweetie. We're almost there."

He looked at them but couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was really cloudy. He saw Kayashima. The poor guy was so pale; he was a sobbing mess. His brown eyes were so scared and pained that it hurt to look at him, but he couldn't stop.

"Shima…"

The psychic sobbed, relief evident in his voice. "I can see it again….thank god."

Confused, Nakatsu fell passed out again.

……………………..

The next time he woke he was in a hospital room. The television was on -some music videos were playing- and sunshine streamed in through the window. A tray of cold lunch was sitting on a table near him. Nakatsu vacantly tugged at the bothersome needle in his arm, which pumped some odd looking liquids in to his veins.

No one was in the room with him, so he opted to watch television until someone came to tell him what had happened. He was too tired to move around anyway. About ten minutes later, someone called for his attention.

"Nakatsu?"

The boy turned, his muddled mind recognizing Kayashima's voice. The psychic was at the door, looking nervously at him.

"..'shima…" Nakatsu blinked. "Wha's going on?"

"You were bitten by a spider," Kayashima informed him, sitting down on the routinely uncomfortable visitor chair next to the bed. "We're at the hospital. It wasn't too serious, but they've given you muscle relaxants and pain killers. You're going to be fine, in a few days."

"Not serious, eh?" Nakatsu rolled his eyes and sunk in to the surprisingly fluffy pillow. "Hurt bad enough…"

Kayashima nodded. "Its uncommon for teenagers to react so badly. The doctor told me that very few healthy people die from a widow bite. You must be allergic or just unlucky."

"Always knew I was special," Nakatsu grinned. He sighed, looking around in distaste. He'd hated hospitals since his Grandmother was sick. "How'd we get here?"

"Sano carried you down the hill. An ambulance reached us at the park entrance." Kayashima looked away. "…Mizuki was really worried."

"Was he?" Nakatsu blinked up at the ceiling. "I guess it was a pretty bad situation…"

Kayashima's voice turned very quiet. "He was scared."

Nakatsu looked at his friend, who's gaze was still not meeting his own. He became aware that Taiki wasn't really talking about the other boy.

"Kayashima?"

The air grew tense and the psychic could barely breathe under the pressure. Though he wasn't looking at him directly, he could still see Nakatsu's aura -blue with worry and curiosity.

"Mizuki should know.." Shuichi started slowly, "that I'm fine now. I'm touched that y-…he feels that way, and I'm sorry for scaring him."

Taiki looked up, trying to smile. "For a while…" his lips quivered. "…I couldn't see your aura. I thought you were dead."

Nakatsu suddenly remembered being on the ambulance, and suddenly what Kayashima had been crying made sense. He grinned and shook his head. "No way Nakatsu Shuiichi is going to die because of some dumb old spider."

"Apparently," Kayashima smiled slightly. Nakatsu regarded him, saw the increased black shadows under the boy's normally baggy eyes. He hadn't slept, or not for long if at all.

Nakatsu mustered the energy to scoot over on the bed and tug on the boys's sleeve. Taiki looked confused, so Shuichi explained.

"Get up here and sleep. It's no good if you get sick too." His tone was nonchalant and joking, but he always tried to make light of everything. Kayashima smiled, appreciating his deep concern, even if he chose to downplay it.

"Thanks."

The small cot had barely enough room for two boys, so Taiki found himself snuggled on to the redhead. Nakatsu draped his arm over the shorter boy, only to keep his arm from being squished, of course. Taiki took a chance and wrapped his own arm around Nakatsu's waist. Shuichi looked at him, but said nothing, and only tightened his grip on the other's shoulders.

Smiling, the two fell asleep.

…………...

I may write another chapter as a epilogue,. I may not. I just think that not enough angst fiction about Nakatsu x Kayashima exists. Hell… Forget angst, not enough of it in general has been written…

IF YOU LOVE THIS PAIRING, WRITE DAMNIT!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

You asked for it. Here's more! Its more of a second chapter than an epilogue… It's also thrown together like the last chapter, but still is better.

But something I noticed… When talking to Nakatsu, I made Kayashima call Mizuki by her given name in the first chapter. Did he do so in the manga or did he call her Ashiya? Probably Ahiya, yes? I can't remember in the drama either… Hmm.. Oops?

And in Japan, if you don't call someone by their given name in front of them, is it rude to do so when talking about them to someone else? I don't know.

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

Nakatsu woke up to a sharp prod into his shoulder. He groaned and glared at the offending finger and then up at Sano.

"Hmm…?" He squinted up at Sano, hoping his mumble was loud enough to be heard.

"Nakatsu… Ashiya and I were about to head back to school." Nakatsu blushed when he noticed that Sano was staring at Kayashima, who was curled against him, clenching the sheet and part of Nakatsu's shirt. The soccer player's own arm was still draped around the boy.

Nervous, Nakatsu stammered, "Uh…um… Sano, it's not what--."

Sano gave him a heavy stare. "Isn't it?" His eyes shifted about, as always when he's embarrassed. "Don't…worry about it. I just.. didn't know you were together."

"Uh well…" Nakatsu looked down at the sleeping psychic. "I guess…we might be?"

"Ah." Sano nodded. He pat Nakatsu on the head gently. "We called Umeda about what happened. You and Kayashima are to stay here until he or the Director can pick you up."

"He gets to stay too?" Nakatsu asked gratefully.

"Yeah. So…rest easy, ok?" Sano, being the curt boy he was, didn't wait for a response and walked out of the room.

"…bye…" Nakatsu mumbled unnecessarily. Awake and free of onlookers, Nakatsu again looked down at Taiki.

The black haired boy seemed to be sleeping well, though the dark circles that perpetually were present under his eyes were larger than usual. He obviously hadn't slept well before now. Nakatsu ran his hand over the boy's hair, noting how silky the styled locks were.

Having Taiki's warmth around him felt…right. It was perfect -save for the occasional sting as he tugged on the I.V. He was about to settle back down and fall asleep when he felt it.

Kayashima stirred in his arms. Nakatsu blushed, not sure if he was ready to confront the situation. He wished he could get up and run, but he was too heavily medicated to make a good enough escape.

Kayashima rubbed his eyes and looked around the room sleepily. He rested his gaze just above Nakatsu, searching his aura for the reason for his apparent unease.

"I'm making you nervous," he stated, calm as ever. "Should I leave?" Though his words were cool and collected, Nakatsu could feel him shaking slightly, fearing rejection.

Nakatsu sighed, rubbing Kayashima's arms to soothe him. "No. That's….probably the last thing I want."

Kayashima blushed slightly. Nakatsu was holding him, but they were both very tense. "This is very awkward," he commented.

The red head nodded. "We just have to talk about this then."

A brief silence followed. Kayashima sat up, rubbing his eyes, feeling both grateful and regretful to be out of the other's arms.

"So… uh…" Nakatsu ran a hand through his hair, holding it in place to hide the growing blush from Kayashima. "D-do you…. Y'know…love me?"

"…Yeah."

"For how long?"

Kayashima was quiet. He sighed and turned his always seeming emotionless gaze to the other. "I can't put a timeline on it. I didn't know what I was feeling for some time but after thinking about it… I guess I realized it only after Mizuki arrived." He frowned, his eyes drifting downward. "My jealousy of your feelings for her… spurred this realization." He looked up hesitantly. "How about you. Do you love me?"

Nakatsu grew cold. He gazed at the hopeful eyes of his best friend. The doubt and fear in Kayashima's dark eyes bore into his own.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. Kayashima looked like he had been slapped. The hope disappeared, and the cold gaze returned. "'Shima…" Nakatsu waved his hand in front of him, "B-but it's not like I don't care about you. I mean…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just…It felt right just now, you and me. It really felt like it was supposed to be like that."

He began to think he would rip his hair out as he ran his hand through it again in frustration, trying to convey his heart.

"Since I started liking Mizuki…my ability to love has grown. It's gone beyond gender. I know I can love anyone. I…" He gave Kayashima a hard, meaningful stare. "I don't know what I feel for you…but I know we should be together, especially now."

Kayashima nodded, understanding. Nakatsu's love had transcended it's previous boundaries, but he was still confused. It would take time, but he knew it would be worth it.

"So Shuichi…" He smiled. "Are you my boyfriend?"

Nakatsu returned the smile. "Yes, Taiki."

Taiki hesitantly caressed Nakatsu's face, his fingers gingerly tracing down the redhead's smooth cheeks. Nakatsu closed his eyes, basking in the unfamiliar feel of someone touching him so tenderly. He'd had girlfriends before, but none had ever shown him the same tenderness and devotion that Kayashima did.

Kayashima leaned close, his warmth breath on Nakatsu's lips. His heart was racing gently closed the distance, pressing his lips against Nakatsu's.

Both boys felt overwhelmed by emotion, lost in the moment of their first kiss. Their hearts pounded, excited and feeling the love shared. Nakatsu kissed he psychic back softly. Feeling breathless, he planted chaste kissed on Kayashima's neck and wrapped his arms back around the boy. Kayashima breathed on his neck, the warmth sending shiver's down Nakatsu's spine.

They sat for what seemed like hours in each other's arms, until Nakatsu's pants evened into deep, rhythmic breaths. His grip became weaker, and Kayashima nudged him.

"Shuichi…are you sleeping?"

The silent was answer enough. Kayashima laid back down, holding Nakatsu to him tenderly.

"I do love you," he whispered to the sleeping youth, smiling. "And I can't wait…until you can tell me the same."

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

There ya go. I don't like it in relationships where people rush in and immediately start by saying they love you. This seems more natural.

I hate it worse in fanfics where they immediately have sex. So there ya go: a nice kiss. XP .

I think I'm done writing this story. See you Naka/Kaya fans in my next one! 3


End file.
